Drabbles
by kalster09
Summary: Tried a few different scenarios with L to see if I had his personality down. I'm focusing on L this second, so if the other characters don't seem so in character that's okay. Hooray for drabbles. Rated T because it's Death Note. It doesn't really deserve a K rating, you know? xD The genres are pretty random. :P
1. Greetings

Greetings!

I am Kalster. I'm not very well known, but I have made stories for a few video games and books. This is my first time in the anime section, so I assume nobody knows me. xD

Anyway, these are just simple drabbles. :P Beware spoilers, though I've gotten rid of the only one so far, which was in the third scenario. It had L's real name, but I edited it. ^^'

So, enjoy, I guess. Let me know if you think I stayed in character. The first three are for L, I don't know if I will be posting for any other characters. Probably. If I want to do a story, I need all their personalities down, huh? c:

I love comments, so if I'm not in character, tell me how you think they'd react! (Or you know, if you loved my stories, heh heh)

~Kalster :U


	2. Scenario One

**Scenario #1**

L dropped another lump of white sugar into his steaming tea, acting indifferent to the woman shouting at him. She was standing with one hand on her hip, while shaking an accusing finger at L. **"Do you ever stop staring! You're such a pervert!"** Misa Amane screeched. Light sat attentively on the couch across the small table, though he made no move to back up his girlfriend or defend L. The pale man excepted nothing less of the Kira suspect.

L could hear Misa fuming, but he simply stirred lump of sugar after sugar cube into his tea, practically making a sugar wet tea flavored lump. Without taking his large dark eyes off of Light, he raised an arm lightning fast to intercept the small feminine hand that was about to slap his across the cheek. His whole hand had no problem fitting over the young model's thin wrist.

Misa stood there open-mouthed for a moment, before pulling away and L let her. **"Underestimating me is the first mistake people usually make."** L commented monotonously, his eyes never wavering though his words were laced with suggested sarcasm.


	3. Scenario Two

**Scenario #2**

Staring at a computer screen, with a thumb lifted to his bottom lip, young adult L pondered on what he would make his next move. Matsuda had ruined his previous plan by getting caught sneaking around the Yotsuba corporation. They'd be on their guard now.

As he crouched on his rotating chair, a pair of slender arms wrapped around his neck and rested on his shoulders. **"I love you, Ryuuzaki."** The woman purred, and L registered Misa's voice with a degree of surprise. Misa was after all completely and obsessively in love with Light Yagami. Her sudden movement on L surprised him, but he showed no outward emotion. However, immediately afterwards he started to suspect that Misa was faking it. She had been cooped up here for days on end, and this was probably her idea of fun.

L lifted the arms, almost delicately, off of his shoulders, staring at Misa Amane's face through the computer screen. She was now wearing a pout of some sort. _"What were you doing?"_ L questioned, though his voice stayed flat, instead of rising an octave when he reached the end of his question.

**"Don't you want me? Everybody wants me!"** The slightly older than Light model whispered in L's ear, in what he guessed she thought was a seductive tone. L chewed lightly on the tip of his thumbnail.

**"Don't be foolish Misa. I do not harbor the same feelings for you and we all know you are head over heels for Light."** L responded, to put it simply. The whole task force was aware that Misa would do anything for Light, even die for him. The fact that she worshipped Kira as well made L even more suspicious of the golden haired man.

Misa stomped away, heading upstairs woefully. **"Nothing is fun around here."** She muttered, crossing her arms as she went either to her room or to bother another task force member. L continued his work and jumped immediately back into his train of thoughts as if he had never been disturbed.


	4. Scenario Three

**Scenario #3**

The dark raven haired figure stood on the top of the building in the rain, stooped slightly. His hands were stuffed into the pockets of his soaked jeans. Water dropped from his hair onto his pale cheeks and ran off of his face. Behind him, Light approached confidently, yet with a certain air of caution.

**"I am Kira."** Light hissed into L's ear. The older man looked over his shoulder into Light's amber eyes, that seemed almost shaded with red. L stood there for a moment, seemingly processing the statement. _Now why would Light Yagami tell me that he is Kira? Even if he is confident of my death soon afterwards, the task force is likely to suspect him, with us two alone up here._

**"If you are truthfully admitting you are Kira, then I assume my death is near. I suppose this also means I have lost the war."** L turned his head to continue staring into the constant down pour. Perhaps he'd have enough time to tell the task force that Light was Kira. Although, he didn't have any good evidence. It might raise suspicion, but in the long run L didn't find the point. As he cast another look over his shoulder he could tell that Light was somewhat upset or disappointed. Scrabbling, begging or something of the sorts must have been what he had expected.

**"You've been a formidable foe, -insert L's true name here-, but it seems my justice will prevail."**  
Light recovered from his disappointment, and smirked with a rather evil look. He looked like he was trying not to laugh. _Ah, he knows my true name. I guess this is the end. A lot like Kira, to set a time of death to where he could gloat first._ L returned his owlish stare to the city buildings in the gloomy distance. All at once, he could feel a sudden slowing of the pounding in his chest. His...his heart. L gasped, falling to his knees with a strangled look on his face. He tried to breathe, but fell all the way to the concrete, staring up at the laughing face of Light, no, Kira.

_And when I was starting to think of you as a friend, smart suspect of mine..._


End file.
